Son of Ares - Destruction of Camp Half Blood
by thanatoslordofdarkness
Summary: Sequel to my Son of Ares story What will the repercussions be for the group of Demi-Gods after ruining Hades plan? Will any of them survive? See the next instalment - Son of Ares Torture of Ares
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth shifted in her sleep again, She had been restless for a few nights now and Markos had noticed. He looked down at her, her usually soft features were now scrunched slightly a crease forming in between her eyebrows, she was having another nightmare. Markos smoothed hair from her face

"It's okay" He whispered, soothing her "I'm here, nothing can harm you" he held her in his strong arms as the plains of her face smoothed out, she settled. Markos didn't think anything of Annabeth's nightmare at the beginning, but it had been four nights in a row now and something didn't seemed right. He watched over her the rest of the night, but she didn't have any more disturbed dreams that night.

When the sun rose the next morning and Annabeth stirred Markos was next to her running his hand up and down her arm softly, she blinked into the morning light before her blue eyes settled on his face

"Hey" she smiled as she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips, his stubble scratching her chin

"Hey" he replied, stealing another kiss, they laid there for a while just watching each other before Markos said "Are you okay?"

Annabeth tipped her head slightly "Yer, why?" she smiled

"You've been restless at night, the past four nights infact" he tucked a strand of hair from her face behind her ear "Is there anything wrong?" A look of confusion crossed her face

"I don't remember any nightmares, were they bad?" she asked

Markos shook his head, he placed a quick kiss on her forehead and rose from the bed. Annabeth admired the muscles that covered his body as he stretched, the scars that marred his skin didn't bother her too much anymore, of course they reminded her of what she had to put him through and what he had to do to save her. A small smile played on her lips as he started his morning workout, the muscles flexing in his arms as he pushed himself. She took one last look at him before she gathered new clothes for today and headed into the bathroom.

The day was sunny and hot and the Demi-Gods were being pushed to their limits by Annabeth who was still kicking their asses at training.

"C'mon guys, push it, you survive by training hard, Good job Stevens" Annabeth called to the others, sweat was dripping from their skin, even Annabeth's limbs ached from training.

"Okay guys we're done, good job guys" she slowed her breathing as her heart pounded, the group separated a few spoke to Annabeth before they left, Annabeth stood there for a moment before taking her sword, she twirled it and went through a few movements, she spun and her sword clashed with another and she was face to face with Percy. A smile crossing both their faces as they began to spar

"Hey" he greeted as their swords clashed together

"Hey, how was the new guys?" she asked

Percy being camp leader had to initiate the new guys to camp, there had been two new arrivals in the past couple of days and Chiron had Percy show them the ropes

"Yer they're good" He said between swings "They are a little older than I expected and quiet but they seem alright, probably just need time to adjust"

"Who are their parents?" Annabeth spun and disarmed Percy, sword coming to his throat, Percy froze hands up yielding.

"They didn't say" he thought back to his time with the two Demi-Gods "They just seemed interested in the main campus…" he trailed off, his mind running with a thought.

"What is it?" Annabeth recognised that look "What's wrong?"

Percy looked up and towards camp where he had left them, his instincts told him something was wrong "I don't know…. Just a feeling" but it was more than that, there was something about the guys, just at that moment he saw one of them legging it away from camp. Without hesitation Percy bolted after him, Annabeth faltered but pursued as well. She had no idea why she was running but she knew Percy would have a good reason.


	2. Chapter 2

Markos walked through the main campus, Chiron had asked to see him for what reason he did not know, he ignored the peoples stares, they still did not like him but he didn't care. A Demi-god crashed into him, the guy tumbling to the floor

"Hey" exclaimed Markos as he looked down at the guy, but the guy wasn't looking at him, he was staring at Mr D's house sweat drenching his face, eyes wide with fear. He tried to scramble to his feet but Markos lunged forward and grabbed him

"What's your hurry?" he demanded

"Let go of me!" the man struggled against Markos's grip, but went no where

A loud cracking sound echoed around them, Markos spun, his eyes zeroing on a metal spike that was stuck in the ground, he watched as the ground began to crack and a huge canyon began to appear, a flash of light and Markos blacked out.

Percy and Annabeth heard the echoing sound and haltered their pursuit, they both turned to see a huge flash of light before explosions ruptured across the campus, They both watched in horror as their home went up in smoke right in front of their eyes, they could hear screams and cries of pain. Percy felt his knees buckle underneath him as he fell to the ground, his heart felt like it had stopped. Annabeth began to walk forward toward the destruction, some of the trees were still on fire, smoke billowing into the sky.

Percy and Annabeth walked through the unrecognizable Camp Half-blood, all the buildings were wrecked, pieces of their home scattered across the ground. Tears streaked Annabeth's face as she looked at her fallen comrades, some were moving and checking on others, but some… some were too still. Annabeth knelt next to a young girl's unmoving body, slowly she reached out and checked for a pulse, she was silent for a minute before closing her eyes, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to trail down her cheek, the girl was dead. Percy knelt beside Annabeth and pulled her into his arms, Percy looked over the immediate area, over the bodies that laid motionless, too many, Percy felt sorrow and rage, he didn't know what to do, Camp Half-blood was destroyed, Demi-Gods killed… why?

Annabeth suddenly leapt to her feet she spun looking for him

"MARKOS!" she screamed, she began to walk, she didn't know where but she had to find him "MARKOS!" she called again, she remembered him saying that Chiron wanted to talk to him, she started to run towards Chiron's house, she called his name again, her eyes scanned the faces of everyone she passed whether they were living or not. She wiped away the tears that now flowed down her cheeks, she came to a stop in front of where Chiron's house used to be, instead there was just rubble and flames, her breathing became ragged, her mind couldn't wrap around what was happening. She spun on her feet seeing bodies everywhere, she couldn't believe this was happening, her eyes landed on a body half covered in rubble, she recognized the tee, but the face was covered, she rushed over skidding to a halt, she attempted to lift the wooden beams off of the body, she tried with all her strength but was unable to lift it

"Percy!" she called as the son of Poseidon came into view "Please Percy help me lift this" she pleaded. Percy quickly leapt into action and together they lifted the beam, both straining at the weight, with one final push the body was free. Annabeth looked down and almost broke, there he was motionless, blood covering his face and body

"Markos?" she whispered kneeling beside him, his face In her hands "Please" she stroked his cheek,

"Markos" she called, she leant down so her ear was against his chest, she couldn't hear anything "Markos!" she screamed grasping at his shirt "Wake up" she begged "Please wake up" after a moment of sobs she screamed.

Markos gasped to life, sitting bolt up right, he took in deep breaths like he was fighting for air. His eyes dark, he pushed himself away from the others, he growled in pain as the blood curse took over, his whole body shook as he launched a piece of rubble into a nearby tree. He collapsed onto all fours, Annabeth approached him slowly

"Markos?" she said soothingly "Markos it's me" she reached out to him, her hand wrapping around his tensed arm "Look at me" she whispered, her other hand took his cheek turning his head so they could make eye contact, they stared at each other for a long moment, Percy was ready encase she could not calm him down. After a minute Markos's eyes returned to their normal colour and he turned, drawing Annabeth into an embrace, Annabeth closed her eyes and thanked the gods that he was safe

"Are you okay?" he asked as he pulled back checking her body for any wounds, she nodded pulling his face to hers, their lips meeting for a brief moment

"PERCY! ANNABETH!" a voice echoed through the trees

Percy jumped up "GROVER!" he called back

The satyr hopped through the wreckage, his arm was bleeding, but he still held up a very injured blonde Demi-God, Percy rushed to help keep Clarisse upright

"Hey Jackson" she slurred "You missed the action" she mocked but she couldn't keep her head up properly, her eyes rolled slightly as the wound on her head trickled blood staining her blonde hair, the boys struggled to keep her upright, Grover's arm was badly injured and he strained against the pain.

"Give her to me" Markos stood, with ease he lifted her into his arms "We should get out from all this smoke" the others nodded and together they made their way out of the woods. Annabeth checked on Clarisse's wound as Markos carried her, she was still conscious but loosing blood. Along the way they brought anyone who was still alive, which wasn't many, Percy almost had to drag Ryan away from his brothers dead body

"We will come back for them Ryan" he comforted "But for now we have to focus on helping the others" Ryan knew he was right but that was his brother, with all the strength he had remaining he lifted his brother's body onto his shoulder

"I will not leave him" he said, Percy nodded solemnly and continued to help the others


	3. Chapter 3

They reached the edge of Camp by the lake and began to treat the wounded, Markos settled Clarisse down on the grass as Annabeth continued to treat her, Markos looked out over the small crowd that had gathered he counted them, 23, only 23 out of the almost 200 Demi-Gods on campus. Percy came to stand beside him, he too had totalled the number of survivors

"We should search camp again for anymore survivors before it gets dark" Percy said, his eyes held his sadness

"I'm with you Percy" Markos replied, Percy nodded and went to gather some of the others, Markos went to Annabeth's side placing a hand on her shoulder "Hey, me and the others are going to find any other survivors" he placed a kiss on the top of her head, he looked down at Clarisse "How is she?"

Annabeth looked up, the strain of the day around her eyes "She should be fine, just needs rest" Annabeth stood placing her hands on his chest, her finger tracing a cut on his chest "Please be careful" she asked, she stood on her toes to place a kiss on his cheek, he smiled down at her making the silence promise

"We will be back before dark" he said simply before walking away to meet the other group.

The forest was eerily quiet, everyone remained silent, just taking in everything, their home had been destroyed, hardly anything remained standing. Whenever they came across a body they would check for vitals, most were not good, nether the less they would take both the living and the dead back to the clearing. They refused to leave anyone in this mess, they deserved better, they deserved a proper burial. Markos and the others spent until sundown sifting through the entire main campus, it wasn't until they got to Chiron's house did Percy break down. The centaur had been in the epicentre of the blast, he didn't make it, the guys constructed a makeshift stretcher and it took four of them to lift the centaur. They passed the others by the lake, all of whom stopped what they were doing and bowed their heads, a few cried and others remained silent.

That night they the able of the survivor group built a giant pyre, with Chiron at the top, once the moon was at it's apex Percy lit the pyre, it igniting into flames as the survivors watched on, some were standing silent while others held onto one another for strength. Annabeth stood beside Markos, their hands joined between them, Percy stood at the front of the group with Grover and a very wobbly Clarisse who refused to remain seated as Annabeth had told her to.

"What do we do now?" Grover asked quietly

Percy stared into the flames where his fallen friends were finding peace in Elysium "We rebuild" he said simply "Then we find out why this happened" his fists clenched, Grover and Clarisse both nodded in agreement.

Percy was the last one left standing by the flames, he closed his eyes and prayed to his father

"Where are you? Why did you allow this to happen? Our home was destroyed and you did nothing" he was so angry and hurt at the lack of action on their part, none of the gods had even appeared to check on their children. "You did nothing father"

"Percy"

The son of Poseidon turned to see Markos and Ryan walking towards him, the dawn light illuminating their faces

"What is it?"

"We found what caused all this" Ryan began, Percy looked to Markos and saw the rage he was trying to control "We found Hades's Bident in the middle of campus, Hades is behind this"

Percy saw Markos's jaw clench, he knew that look "Markos?"

"I'm good, I'm just need to do something" he replied honestly

"I think Annabeth needs help building some shelters"

Markos nodded and walked away, Percy and Markos had settled their differences after he had returned to Camp Half-Blood, he had saved Annabeth and the others when he took on Hades alone and Percy couldn't fault him that.

"Percy what are we going to do?"

Percy returned his attention to Ryan who was asking the same question that Percy had been asking himself all night, he looked into the eyes of his friend and answered honestly

"I don't know"


	4. Chapter 4

Percy sat by the lake, everybody was looking for him for the answers for guidance. But he didn't have any answers, Hades had killed over 150 Demi-Gods, for what? Revenge? Revenge against Percy himself for ruining his plans. Percy sighed he didn't even know where to start, they couldn't go against Hades, he was a God he couldn't be killed. And the other Gods, well they didn't seem to care much about their own children. They were alone in this, and Percy being Camp leader had to… well lead.

Unknown to him, he was being watched by Markos's green eyes

"What's wrong?" Annabeth walked beside him, looking out across the lake, her eyes also falling on Percy

Markos sighed "It's just… Percy has no idea what he is doing, all this has been thrust upon him and he is unprepared for it" Markos felt Annabeth's fingers intertwine with his own, he looked down at her "He needs your help Annabeth, he needs you" Markos released her hand and returned to helping the others build shelters for themselves. Leaving Annabeth looking out across the wide expanse of water, slowly she made her way round to where Percy sat alone.

"Having trouble?" she teased softly

Percy smiled at her weakly "I don't know what to do Annabeth, everyone is looking at me and wondering why I'm not doing anything" he threw a pebble into the lake and watched as the water rippled "I've tried to talk to my father but he hasn't responded, how could they let this happen?"

"Percy… the Gods cannot intervene"

"Well that's not right" Percy raged "We are their blood and they allow another to murder 176 Demi-Gods" Annabeth watched as the water in front of them started to quiver

"Percy, calm down" Annabeth said calmly

After he took a few deep breaths "What do we do now Annabeth? Please tell me what to do" he almost begged her, she took his hand

"Percy I cannot decide this for you, I can only help you" she stood pulling him up with her "Come on let's get something to eat and figure it out together" she smiled at him and they both walked to the middle of their makeshift camp to where a few of them were preparing meat that they had hunted earlier.

The five of them sat in a circle, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Markos and Clarisse all trying to think of what they could do

"Well I say we hit back" Clarisse piped up

"And how many more lives would we lose Clarisse, I want revenge as much as you do but we need to think about this" retorted Markos

"I think you have gone soft dating the Daughter of Athena" she bit back

"Arketa" Markos finished, giving his half-sister a warning look, she nodded, her way of apologising.

"Well I think it is safe to say that we can't go up against Hades, not by ourselves, we could barely defeat Tityus and that was only because we had a distraction" Grover interjected bleakly "Could we go to Olympus? And ask the Gods to help?"

"Why would they help us, they didn't even try to prevent this nor have they checked in with us" Percy threw a piece of food into the fire "Has anyone even heard from their parents"

There was a resounding no from the small group,

"I still think we should talk to the Gods, if we attack one of them we may make a bigger mess for ourselves" Annabeth suggested "I know they did nothing but if we explain and negotiate with them then we may come to an arrangement"

"And what arrangement would you want to reach Annabeth? They cannot bring back our dead, nor will they punish Hades for what he has done, they can't because of the treaty" Clarisse pointed out

"At the moment I don't see many alternatives" She replied, she dropped her gaze to the fire

"I agree with Annabeth" Percy's voice made them jump slightly "I want to speak to Zeus and the others, I want answers, we deserve answers"

"So if all of us go, who should we leave to lead?" asked Grover looking at the rest of the Demi-Gods that surrounded them. They all thought for a moment, there were a lot of strong leaders and people that wanted to lead but they needed someone who could also start to rebuild in their absence. Ryan would be a worthy leader but Percy worried that the loss of his brother would cloud his judgment.

"What about Paris or Dylan?" suggested Clarisse, they were part of her expedition when she was sent on her first quest and they had been with her ever since "They are both strong but will do as commanded, I can vouch for them Percy"

Percy thought for a moment, he had fought beside them against Tityus and they were both worthy of being the temporary camp leader. Slowly Percy nodded "Okay, any objections to a joint leadership between Paris and Dylan?" no one said anything, but they eventually agreed.

Annabeth settled down underneath the shelter of their makeshift cabin, she laid her head against Markos's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat, it was soothing to her, she allowed her eyes to close.

"What do we hope to achieve by going to Olympus?" Markos asked quietly

"I don't really know, but I do not have any other answers" she said

They both went quiet for a moment, Markos wrapped his arms around the brunette, pulling her close "How are you holding up?"

"My heart is feeling everything" she sighed "But my head is keeping me together, showing me how to be strong" she ran a hand along his arm, greatful for the amount of comfort it provided her. Markos understood what she was saying, she had two sides of her, her heart controlled one and her head controlled the other, he kissed the top of her head

"Get some sleep Annabeth, you need your rest for our journey" he whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning they were all pack and ready to go by sunrise, Percy and Clarisse had spoken with the two younger Demi-Gods and they had all agreed the course of action for those remaining at camp was to start proper reconstruction and to craft more defences. Percy had announced to the survivors that he was leaving Dylan and Paris in charge, there were no objections to this and so the five made their way to where the vehicles were kept, luckily they were far enough away from the main camp that they were still intact.

After the battle with Hades Markos had left without his truck, one of the other Demi-Gods had claimed it as his own, that didn't last long when Markos had returned to Camp Half-Blood alive. They all had climbed into the large pick-up truck,

"The nearest entrance to Olympus is the Empire State building in New York" Annabeth punched in the code into the sat-nav, Markos started the engine and pulled away, after about 20 minutes of silence, Grover couldn't stand it

"So do you think the Gods will even see us?" he asked quietly

"Then I will make them see us" Markos muttered "They cannot ignore us"

"Markos" Annabeth placed a hand on his arm "Calm yourself, we do not want to enrage the other Gods"

"Markos is right though" interjected Clarisse "The Gods can't just pretend that they don't know what happened to their own children"

"I will not start an argument with the Gods" Percy muttered as he stared out of the window

The rest of the car went quiet, the only time they pulled over was to refuel and to grab some food, as they neared New York the traffic began to grow busier. Their pace slowed to almost a crawl, and it was annoying both children of Ares, they wanted action, to be able to fix this problem by any means necessary. Annabeth watched as Markos's jaw clenched and his thumb drummed the steering wheel, his impatience clear. Annabeth turned her head to look back at Clarisse she too was twitching, her foot tapping the floor of the truck.

"Pull over in that parking structure" Annabeth directed "We will walk the rest of the way, It isn't far now"

Markos was pleased when he finally stepped out of his truck, the traffic in the city was tedious he needed to do something, he stretched his limbs and tried to relieve the tension building in his shoulders, He took a deep breath he leant against his truck as the others grabbed their stuff. A hand came to rest on his shoulder, he turned to see Annabeth

"Hey, do you need a moment" she said glancing at his clenched fists

Markos shook his head "No I'm fine, let's go" he turned to see Clarisse grabbing a sword from the trunk, "Clarisse put it back, we cannot walk through one of the busiest cities in the world with weapons, nor can we enter Olympus"

With a annoyed sigh she dropped the sword back before slamming the trunk shut

"Well let's go then" she began to stalk towards the exit

The hustle and bustle of the Big Apple was frustrating to say the least, they were in a hurry but kept getting slowed by pedestrians or cars trying to run them down. It was not the best place for people with anger issues to be, both Clarisse and Markos were struggling to keep their cool. Percy and Grover had to almost restrain Clarisse when a bike messenger almost knocked her down. Markos slowed suddenly, a feeling washing over him, he turned slowly looking into the sea of people. Percy came to stand beside him

"What is it?" he asked

Markos watched the crowd "Just a feeling, we need to get to Olympus soon"


	6. Chapter 6

The group picked up their pace but not enough to attract attention, they could see the Empire State building now, they were close, Annabeth looked up to see storm clouds building overhead. The rain began to pour as everyone hurried to get under some sort of shelter. The group hurried into the lobby of the Empire State, they went up to the front desk to see and older man behind it, Percy spotted a pin on his jacket, in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Welcome to the Empire State building, unfortunately the observation deck is closed due to the storm brewing in, but you can still visit the higher indoor levels" he smiled at them

Annabeth stepped forward "I am told that the view cannot be equalled, other than the view from atop Pantheon" she slipped a few drachma coins towards him. He glanced down and smiled at them, he moved from behind the desk and gestured for them to follow him, the man lead them to a back door, on the door was an omega symbol. The man turned back to them he held a key in his hand,

"Once you go through just keep walking" he said as he turned the key in the lock he stepped aside and allowed Percy to open the door.

Once he was in, he felt like he was being propelled through the air, he stumbled onto a stone floor trying to catch his breath. He stood just in time to catch Annabeth as she too was thrown through the archway

"You okay?" he asked pulling her up straight, there was a yell as Grover tumbled out of the arch, he landed face down on the stone, a moment later Clarisse fell through and straight on top of the satyr with an oomph.

"Watch where you are going satyr" she pushed herself off of him

"Where I'm going?" Grover retorted jumping up

"You got in my way" Clarisse replied sourly

"Enough guys" Percy said with a sigh

Annabeth turned expecting to see Markos but instead the Arch vanished. Everybody turned

"Where's Markos?" Annabeth spun to look at the others

"He was right behind us at the door"

Percy walked up to where the arch had been, nothing remained

"Percy, where is he?" Annabeth demanded, Percy could see the fear in her eyes

"I'm afraid the Blood Cursed cannot enter Olympus"

The group spun to see Iris standing before them, she wore a long flowing tunic "And Themis would like to speak to him about his actions against Lord of the Underworld, Please follow me" the Goddess turned to walk away

"Wait" Annabeth rushed forward "Themis the Goddess of Law? What is she going to do with him?"

"It is not my place to question Zeus's will, now they are waiting for you" she continued to walk away

Annabeth turned to Percy and the others, it was obvious that she wanted to demand his return but she nodded her mother's side of her brain telling her there was nothing she could do. They followed Iris up through mount Olympus, they were watched by the immortals that lived here, Clarisse had never been here before and even though she tried to hide it she was amazed at the sheer size and magnitude of the Gods home. They reached the peak and entered the Pantheon, the door ways were 1000 feet high and it was clear to see why. They emerged into a grand hall where the Gods all sat, they were incredible, they were defiantly otherworldly they had a faint glow to their skin and their clothing was ancient Greek, the Gods wore armour whilst the Goddesses wore beautiful flowing tunics. All eyes fell on the Demi-Gods as they stood in the vast doorway

"Why have you come her?" boomed Zeus's voice, it echoed around the grand room

Clarisse nudged Percy forward when he said nothing

"We have travelled from Camp Half-Blood" began Annabeth "I assume you know of it's destruction"

Percy watched as his father's head drop, shame on his face

"We know of it yes" Zeus replied uninterestedly, Percy couldn't believe that the Gods could be so cold about the murder of their own children

"And yet you sent no aid, we just wonder why, mighty Zeus" Annabeth tried her best to remain diplomatic but her heart wanted to shout at them and curse them for not helping

Zeus stood "We send no aid because it was unnecessary, it did not affect Olympus or any of the Gods" Zeus stood over them, he was intimidating at his height.

"Does not affect you?" Clarisse shouted

"Clarisse" Annabeth scolded but it was too late, Thunder echoed around them and lightening flashed through the sky

"HOW DARE YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME YOU HALF BREED!" boomed Zeus "WE ARE GODS OF OLYMPUS"!

"BROTHER!" Poseidon caught his brothers arm "Please do not do this"

"Your love for your children has always made you weak" Zeus spat "They demand our aid"

"Even though your own brother is the one who destroyed our home" Percy interjected stepping forward, he looked up to his father "Hades Bident was found at the epicentre of the destruction, it was put there by two Demi-Gods"

"That is a serious allegation Percy" Poseidon knelt down to be closer to his son "How certain are you of this?"

"They cannot be certain" Zeus argued "It was not Hades who plunged the Bident into the earth, They do not have proof"

"Isn't it obvious, he has sought his revenge for us stopping him from releasing Tityus" Percy called to the Gods

"I grow weary of you Lightening Thief, you and your friends expect us to punish our brother, a God just because he took rightful vengeance against a Demi-God that had attempted to kill him" Zeus continued "Gods have destroyed civilisations for less, If anyone should be blamed it should be the blood-cursed one" Zeus cast a glance to his right where a dark haired, green eyed God sat. Clarisse looked at her father, she had never seen or even thought of what he looked like, Markos looked just like him.

"Zeus if I may" Annabeth continued "Markos was only trying to protect the Demi-Gods"

"It does not matter, he attacked a God and he will be punished accordingly" Zeus turned away "This meeting is over"

"Wait what do you mean 'punishment accordingly'" Annabeth rushed forward, Percy grabbed her in an attempt to hold her back "What will happen to him?" she demanded

"ENOUGH!" the room shook with Zeus's voice "Be gone, be thankful I am letting you go after these outbursts" he waved his hand and guards appeared, shepherding them out of the hall and back to the arch that had re-appeared.

Annabeth turned refusing to go through "I will not go without him, Where is Markos?" she demanded facing one of the guards, they said nothing but just kept pushing her towards the arch. Clarisse too pushed back against the guards but it was no use they were shoved through the arch.


	7. Chapter 7

The group fell onto the shiny floor of the lobby, back on Earth. The door slamming behind them, Annabeth leapt to her feet and grasped the door it opened to reveal a janitors closet. She closed the door before swinging it open again she didn't expect any different results but she did not know what else to do. She charged off to find the one who opened the door before, the others chased after her

"Annabeth" Percy called "Annabeth wait" he caught her arm "Stop"

"They have Markos, doing whatever they want to him" Annabeth wrenched her arm from his grip "I am not going to leave without him"

"I am not saying we should, but think it through first" Percy whispered "Take a deep breath"

"A deep breath Jackson? That is not going to help our situation" Clarisse pushed past them "Now where is that key?" she stormed off to locate the man

"Grover go after her make sure she doesn't harm anyone"

Grover nodded and followed the blonde, Percy turned back to Annabeth

"Annabeth… I need you to think for a moment, clear your mind" he took her hand "Now I know you do not want to hear this but we do not know where Markos is, he may not be… reachable"

Annabeth looked away, she knew he was right but still she did not want to believe it. She did not know what to do now, she had been taught about all of the Gods but she still did not know too much about Themis, only that she was the Goddess of law. She was said to be fair in her judgement and in her chosen punishments. Even so attacking a God even Hades was forbidden and Markos had only done so to save her, this was her fault.

An argument caught their attention, Clarisse was being hauled out of the lobby by two security men

"Get your hands off of me" she called, Grover was just behind them, he shot a look at Annabeth and Percy, who quickly followed them as Clarisse was taken outside into the pouring rain. The men released the daughter of Ares who turned to retaliate before being caught by Percy and Grover.

"Chill out" Grover said under his breath,

After a moment Clarisse shoved him away "Let go of me" she snapped.

For a moment they all stood there in the pouring rain, thunder still echoing overhead,

"Well Jackson" she called over the rain "What do we do now" she was agitated by the lack of response from the others

"What would you have us do?" Percy snapped back "We have little to no options"

"I would have us do something rather than rolling over and accepting all of this" she shouted over the thunder

"You are as fiery as I thought you would be"

The group turned to see a man dressed in a leather jacket and holding an umbrella, no not a man a God, Ares stood before them

"Father?" breathed Clarisse

"Hello Clarisse" he greeted "You should all come with me" without waiting for a reply he started to walk away, the group followed the God, he led them to the parking structure where they had left Markos's truck, he turned to face them, his green eyes almost aglow.

"It was foolish for you to come to Olympus, especially bringing Markos along, I warned him when last we spoke to stay in Camp Half-Blood, He knew that Zeus would punish him" Ares clenched his fists

"You warned him?" Annabeth looked at the God of War

"Of course, but obviously he did not heed my warning, I wonder why" he looked back at the young Demi-God, he turned away and walked round the truck, he hauled up a very beaten and bloodied Markos "I suggest that you go straight back to whatever place you call home"

"Markos" Annabeth rushed forwards supporting him

"I'm fine" he said as he attempted to stand up straight, he winced at the pain but he had felt a lot worse, a lot.

"How?" Percy asked

The God of War look at them all "I may not be like other fathers but that does not mean I want my offspring to die, he was doing what I'd want any of my children would do, He fought back even though he knew he was likely to die, like Clarisse in the grand hall, they are true children of Ares" then he was gone.

Markos fished into his pocket and pulled out his keys, he threw them to Clarisse "Maybe you should drive" he winced at the pain caused by his punishment, Annabeth was by his side looking up at him, tears in her eyes, Markos leant down slightly so he could whisper in his ear "I am fine, lets get out of here"


	8. Chapter 8

The Truck came to a halt, Clarisse hit the steering wheel

"This cannot be how this ends" she stated, she turned back to look at the rest of them "Is this it?" she asked angrily

"What do you want us to do Clarisse?" Percy asked wearily "You heard Zeus, the Gods will not allow us to rebel against one of their own"

Clarisse turned to look at her half beaten brother "And what do you think about all of this?"

He looked at every face before settling on Clarisse "I want revenge on Hades for what he has done"

"Markos…"

"Annabeth he has destroyed our home and he is allowed to get away with it" Markos clenched his side as his anger started to build

"Try to relax, we will talk about this later" Annabeth suggested forcefully

"Annabeth we have a right to go after those who have acted war against us" Clarisse shouted

Percy was getting tired of this constant bickering, all of their voices rattling round his head he couldn't think straight, he opened his door and slammed it behind him, he walked about 20 feet away before sitting on the grass, he took a deep breath. He was torn, he wanted to do something to get the Gods to see that they were wrong, but he also didn't want to start a war. He wanted to do the right thing, he just wasn't sure what that was

"Hey" Grover came to sit next to him "Talk to me Percy"

"I'm lost Grover, everyone expects me to make the right decision, but…" he trailed off

"I wish I could tell you what to do, I really do"

"Do I rebuild camp and forget about what has past, or do I start a war with the Gods" he ran a hand through his hair

Grover placed a hand on his shoulder "Just remember who also wanted to go against the Gods and what happened to him"

Percy knew exactly who he was referring you, Luke the old camp leader, he wanted to over throw the Gods and the last they saw of him was being trapped in a Cyclops's lair, but the Gods had also had their say in what happened to the young Demi-God.

"I don't want anyone else to lose their lives because I decided we should go against Hades" Percy exhaled heavily "Maybe it is best to just try and get some sort of life back to Camp Half-Blood"

"Y'know I'm with you Percy whatever you decide" Grover patted his shoulder, Percy smiled weakly, Grover would follow him anywhere, he was his protector but he was also his best friend.

When they returned to the truck it was silent, the other three hardly looked at one another, you could cut the tension with a blade. Percy just sat in his seat and Clarisse fired up the engine and pulled away, it didn't take them too much longer to get back to the clearing where the others were staying. Before the vehicle even stopped Markos was out and stalking off to the edge of the forest, Annabeth watched him go, she paused for a moment before going after him. Clarisse turned to Percy

"So what have you decided Jackson?"

Percy got out of the truck without answering

"Jackson!" Clarisse called after him "Don't ignore me"

"Clarisse there is nothing to talk about" he spun to face her "You heard Zeus, if we go up against Hades we will start a war with the Gods, it's suicide, that is my final answer"

Before she could say anything he continued "And you may call me a coward or weak but I do not care I will not risk everyone's lives on vengeance" he walked away leaving the daughter of Ares standing there speechless.


	9. Chapter 9

Annabeth wandered the forest, eventually finding Markos by the wreckage of his former cabin he was sat on a nearby small boulder, she came to kneel in front of him

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, rubbing a hand on his knee

He was silent for a moment before standing abruptly he stalked to a large branch on the ground he hauled it up and threw it at a tree, smashing it to pieces

"I do not want to talk, I want to do something" he raged, Annabeth could see he was feeling the effects of the blood curse "If anyone other than a God had done this we would already be creating a plan of action"

"Markos please calm down" Annabeth stood coming in front of the raging son of Ares

"I CAN'T" he yelled

"Talk to me" she placed her hands on his chest pushing him to be still "Please" she begged

His strong hands grasped around her wrists tightly, the look in his eyes wild, his teeth clenched together as he struggled with his darker side, he looked into Annabeth's blue eyes all he could see in them was fear, fear of what he would do to her if he lost control. He released her and stepped away, his fists were clenched so hard that Annabeth saw red seeping through his fingers

"Markos" she rushed forwards hands going to his face "Look at me"

Markos shook his head

"Look at me" she demanded, slowly she saw the forest green of his eyes "I'm here" she whispered to him "I'm right here" she pulled him close, running a hand through his sweat drenched hair.

"What did they do to you?" she asked after a long silence, Markos moved slowly, he took a step back away from her, his hands went to the hem of his tee he lifted off himself dropping the bloodied tee to the floor. Annabeth scanned his torso, there were some bruising but nothing she could see that was life threatening. Annabeth watched as he turned so his back faced her, her breath caught in her throat, her hands covering her mouth. Across the full span of his back blood seeped from gashes, but they were not just random cuts to inflict pain, they were words etched into his skin.

"They did this to you?"

"It serves as a reminder of what I've done and to let it be known to anyone else who crosses my path" he said quietly, the words were in a language that Annabeth deciphered to be ancient Greek

"What does it say" her hand went to his back but stopped before touching it

" _Aftí i psychí échei diapráxei enklímata enantíon ton theón tou Olýmpou , i psychí aftí échei epicheirísei na dolofonísei énan theó kai gia to énklimá tou, prépei na gymná aftó to síma , étsi óste óloi tha gnorízoun ti dýnami theón_ " he said before continuing in English " _This soul has committed crimes against the Gods of Olympus, this soul has attempted to murder a God and for his crime he must bare this mark so that all will know of the Gods power_ "

"They did this to you?"

He turned back to face her "Now you see why I cannot just forget, no matter what the Gods threaten" he shook his head "I need some time alone, I will meet you back at the clearing"

Annabeth watched as Markos stalked away further into the woods, she wanted to go after him but after a moment of heart wrenching deliberation she returned to the others. She stay quiet as she returned to checking on the wounded she was looking after before they left.

Clarisse was waiting for Markos when he appeared near the clearing, he tried to ignore her but she was blocking his way

"You know I'm right" she said in a hushed tone, Again Markos just looked passed her, she hit his chest angrily "Look what they have done to you, what they have done to our home" she still was not getting a response out of him

"What if the explosions had killed Annabeth? What if Hades try again? What if he succeeds? Are you telling me that you will just stand by and watch as the Gods kill us all?" she pushed him again "I am going to the Underworld with a few others, they know the risks… but I need my brother" she held her hand out for him to take, Markos looked down then back into his younger sister's eyes

"I am so angry, I want revenge" he took a deep breath clearing his mind "But we cannot defeat Hades, many have tried many have failed"

Clarisse shook her head, dropping her hand "Y'know what, I was right, you used to be strong Markos, feared among our own but now you cower away from battle" she lowered her voice "You are a disgrace to our father" she slapped his face causing him to growl in pain. Markos watched as the blonde met up with four others before sneaking off to where they kept the vehicles, she was going to get herself killed, Markos battle with himself, he had a bond with his siblings and he could not let them go to face death alone, but as he looked back to the clearing he saw Annabeth tending to the wounded, he hoped she would be safe here without him. He took one last look at her before chasing after Clarisse.


	10. Chapter 10

Annabeth's eyes scanned the clearing, Markos still hadn't returned from his time alone and it was beginning to get dark, she walked around the edge of the lake with still no sign of him. She brushed away a tear that had escaped and was trailing down her cheek, where was he? She knew that he was angry and hurt by the Gods and needed time to cool off from the blood-curse, but what if had only gotten worse when he walked away, what if he had lost control. She turned rushing back to camp finding Percy with Grover.

"I need your help to find Markos, he has been gone too long" she saw a look exchange between the two of them "What is it?" she asked

Percy shifted uncomfortably "Clarisse and a few others have left, they have gone to face Hades" Percy trailed off, Grover didn't meet Annabeth's gaze

"What aren't you telling me?" in her heart she knew what they were going to say but she had to hear it, someone had to say it or she wouldn't believe

"Markos's truck is gone Annabeth, no one has seen him for hours, we can only assume he has gone with them" Percy still couldn't look at her, he knew what this would do to her, Markos had chosen revenge over her. Annabeth felt as though someone was crushing her chest, she pressed her lips together in an attempt not to cry

"He's gone" she nodded her head "Of course, he is a son of Ares after all" she turned walking away from everyone, Percy followed her but didn't say anything until they were out of sight, he caught her arm and pulled her back to him wrapping her arms around her as her tears stained his shirt.

"He's gone Percy, I thought he… I thought he would have stayed for me" her words were broken by sobs "He is going to die, he is going against Hades and…" she couldn't finish her words

Percy held her until her tears stopped, they sat beside each other for a long time, neither said anything, Annabeth just lent her head on his shoulder,

"Annabeth if you want to go after him, just say the word" Percy whispered,

"I don't know what I want Percy, my head tells me to stay, to plan to rebuild, but my heart…" she took a breath "It tells me to go after him and to stop him from being killed, though I doubt he would return with us, Children of Ares are born for war, they want that rush that comes from fighting, Markos once described it as a drug, it's near impossible for an addict to quit especially when they are given the opportunity to relapse"

"Plus" she added "We cannot be certain which route they would have taken"

Percy nudged her playfully "So is the daughter of Athena giving up?" she looked up at him "I do not know much about Markos but what I do know is that he would never leave you unless there was a good reason, he is struggling against his curse, don't give up on him just yet" he stood pulling her up

A small smile crossed her mouth "But Percy how will we catch up with them?"

"Because they are driving, we will take a different mode of transport" a mischievous smile spread across his face

"Your father sent these?" Grover gawked at the three magnificent black Pegasus, they flapped the wings awaiting their riders

"Percy these creatures haven't been seen on earth in hundreds of years, they're beautiful" Annabeth ran her fingers over it's shiny coat, the beast kneeled slightly signalling her to mount. She had never dreamed that she would see a Pegasus let alone ride one, she felt the power of it immense wings. The boys mounted the others, Grover looking a little nervous, satyrs liked to keep their feet on the ground. The Pegasus began to gallop, the wind whipped through Annabeth's hair as the beast used it's wings to take flight. In no time at all they were up in the air, soaring high above the trees, Grover clung to his Pegasus's mane, his eyes fixed on the ground below.

"Percy!" Annabeth called over the wind as it flew by "How are we going to stop them, you know how Clarisse is and the others will follow her no matter what" she didn't mention Markos and It didn't go unnoticed by Percy who simply shrugged

"I don't know, I guess we will just take it one step at a time, they had a head start on us we have to get there before them, it's going to be close" he yelled back, he looked back at Grover

"How you doing Grover!"

There was a high pitched response which made both Percy and Annabeth laugh, Percy looked to the horizon, the sun had set awhile ago and the sky had started to fill with stars, it was truly beautiful. Percy had learnt many years ago all of the constellations and the stories behind them, he recounted his favourite, Theseus versus the minotaur, he had heard it when he was still just a boy and it had stayed with him all this time even after learning that all of the stories were true and he was in fact part of the heritage.


	11. Chapter 11

Markos sped through another red light narrowly missing another car, he didn't care, he had lost sight of Clarisse's car a while back, he had to get to the entrance before them, he couldn't let his sister go to her death without him. There was a bond between all children of Ares, it was stronger in those who remained near to one another, it was like an invisible pull inside. His foot pushed further onto the gas pedal, horns screamed at him as he weaved through the traffic at high speeds, but he did not care, the call to battle was too strong.

 _What are you going to do Markos?_

Markos jumped at his father's voice, he was alone in the truck but Ares was in his head, Markos ignored the question, he was unsure of the answer

 _Markos, what will you do when you meet Clarisse?_

"What would you have me do?"

 _That's not what I asked_

"I do not know what I will do" he answered

 _Why do you resist the call to arms Markos?_

"I do not resist it father" he took a breath "But I wonder… if we do this we start a war, a war against the Gods, I have no fear of battle" he trailed off

 _What do you have fear of?_

"I fear losing the ones I care about, they will hesitate in battle, they will die against the forces of Hades and the other Gods, I fear that I will be the only one left standing due to the blood curse that runs through my veins"

 _Fear has no place in a warrior's heart_

"I understand"

 _So what will you do when you find Clarisse?_

"I will fight alongside my sister born of Ares until victory or death" he answer, feeling his father's grip on his soul, making the blood-curse bubble within him, his father's voice left him but the need for battle did not. He could feel his hands trembling so he gripped the wheel tighter as tension built throughout his body. His teeth clenched, his fist hit the dash, his breathing heavy.

He wasn't far from the entrance now, he looked up at the sky it was full of stars, he wondered how Annabeth was doing, surely by now she would now know that he had left, left without saying goodbye. His heartbeat returned to his normal rhythm. He remembered her voice, the flawlessness of her skin and out it felt under his touch. He was most likely to die by Hades hand, he couldn't go back, he had vowed to his father that he would not yield until victory or death, that was a vow he could not break.

Clarisse pulled up in front of the Hollywood sign, she turned back to face the other three who chose to accompany her on her suicide mission. Ryan looked up at her, he held the hilt of his sword close to his chest, there was fear in the others eyes but not his, Ryan's eyes were cold, that was the look of a man who had nothing left to lose. She nodded to them

"Let's go and avenge our home and our friends"

They jumped out of the car having a quick look around for any mortal or immortal eyes watching them. They hopped the fence, and quietly made their way up the dusty hill, they paused by the entrance, all their hearts pounding, Clarisse was about to speak the words to open the door to the Underworld when a large figure jumped in front of them, Markos stood tall before them, weapons strapped to his body

"Brother do not try to stop me" Clarisse ordered

There was a dark look in Markos's eyes "I made a vow to our father, I cannot stop you sister"

"Markos, you made an oath, you know what that means if you do not fulfil it" she stood beside him, Markos nodded solemnly "Ok then let's get this started" Clarisse spoke the words written in Greek and the entrance crumbled open, Markos entered first he drew his sword as he came face to face with Charon, the skull like face haunting in the darkness

"You are not welcome here" he said sharply

Markos faced him unafraid "You have your pay ferryman" he spat with venom "NOW TAKE US WHERE WE WANT TO GO!" he shoved the creature into his boat throwing some gold coins at him.

Charon sneered at the intruders "You will all die down here"

Markos grabbed his cloak and hauled him up "Then so be it" he whispered as the others boarded the boat, Charon began their journey, heading towards the black abyss.


	12. Chapter 12

The trio landed dismounting their Pegasus, Annabeth's heart stuttered when she saw Markos's truck parked nearby, he was here, he had followed Clarisse, she turned to the boys

"They have already gone inside, Percy we're too late" she sprinted towards the entrance, scrambling up the rocks, Percy and Grover in quick pursuit. They barrelled into the dark cave, but Charon was no where to be seen

"We are not far behind" Percy dug into his pocket and threw a few coins into the water, the water bubbled violently and before them appeared an old rickety boat, no one was in it, but without hesitation Annabeth stepped in, she grasped the side as it rocked slightly, Percy and Grover followed uncertain of what would face them on the journey ahead, they had been to the Underworld before but that was different, they had not planned for a fight then and if the others had gotten there before them then a battle may already be underway. Annabeth cocked her bow, a gift from Markos after he returned from the first time he went up against Hades to save her. The boat started to move, floating into the dark abyss that was the River Styx, the trio silent and vigilant.

"What do you think we will find?" Grover asked, fear clear in his voice, his clammy hands tightening around his dagger, he looked towards the other two who remained silent. Grover refocused his attention on watching the shadows. There was an orange light that was growing at the end of the blackness, the gateway into the Underworld, the endless sea of flames, lost hopes and dreams floating away for eternity. Percy's stomach felt uneasy as he was reminded of the last time they were here, they only escaped because of Persephone, he doubted she would dare go against him again. Grover peered over the side of the boat instantly regretting it, it was a long way down and they essentially floating on nothing

"Does this thing even know where it's going without the driver?" he asked, his eyes still locked downwards. Annabeth scanned the flames her eyes settling on the castle like structure that appeared into view, she squinted

"There's Charon! He is docked" she kicked the interior of the boat "Can't this thing go any faster"

"Annabeth" Percy grabbed her arm "I need you to stay focused, I need the daughter of the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy on my side"

She took a deep breath and nodded, returning her attention to the fast approaching castle of Hades, she closed her eyes and prayed to her mother for guidance and for the wisdom to overcome what clouded her mind, the fear of losing those closest to her, of losing Markos.

The boat docked and Charon greeted them with a sneering smile

"More lambs to the slaughter" he laughed before dissolving into smoke.


	13. Chapter 13

Markos slammed another un-dead creature into the wall, it crumbled to dust. He spun to see Clarisse struggling against two un-dead soldiers, he rushed to her aid, his sword disintegrating one as Clarisse did the same. They turned to look for the other three,

"I told you it was a bad idea to split up" he whispered harshly, he couldn't deny that he was feeling the pull of the curse, but with every creature he turns to dust fires him up even more.

"Oh be quiet and focus" she replied, her eyes fixed on the shadows as they moved further into Hades realm, they strained their ears, the only noise was their own footsteps, Clarisse was getting impatient, her own rage bubbling, out of nowhere she bellowed.

"He is hiding like a coward, sending un-resting soldiers to fight his battles, face us Hades!"

Markos slammed her against the wall, hand over her mouth

"What are you doing?" he demanded

Clarisse shoved him back "I am growing tired of wandering around this hell hole" there was realisation in her eyes "I need someone who won't give up, who won't falter when injured and will slay anything in his way" she crashed her fist into Markos's face

"What are you doing?"

Another fist came crashing down, again and again

"I'm sorry Markos but I need the blood-curse"

Markos let out a roar as he brought a fist up to strike his sister, his attention was drawn by a group of un-dead British Redcoats rounding the corner all heading for the two of them, Markos drew his sword and launched himself into them, he swung his sword. Clarisse soon followed suit and launched her spear into the first Redcoat that blocked her way, Markos was being bombarded with the un-dead, but now the blood curse had taken it hold on him and was not going to let go, he swung wildly as a blade slit his forearm. He pushed against the force of the soldiers, barging through the soldiers, cutting them down as he went. He deflected an attack from the right only to have his wrist grabbed and he was pulled to the ground, more and more hands grabbing him, holding him to the floor as he struggled against him, he could hear the grunts and calls of his sister but they were getting further away.

Clarisse watched as her brother was dragged under the crowd of undead soldiers, she tried to battle against them but more and more were coming, she was being pushed back further and further away from her brother who she could no longer see. She couldn't fight them all, she had to make a decision, there was a door further back the way they had come, if she could get there she could lock it and find another route. The began to move, before turning, she couldn't see or hear Markos, and more soldiers rounded the corner calling their battle cries, she ran for the door, she had to get to Hades, she couldn't help her brother now, she could see the door up ahead, the ground shook with the force of the soldiers footfalls. She was thankful that they were slower than she was, she swung at them every time one got close, keeping them at bay. The skidded through the door and spun slamming it shut, she braced herself against it as the first soldier slammed himself into the other side, more and more crashed into the wooden door as Clarisse struggled to keep it closed, she took a deep breath, closing her eyes, she knew she couldn't hold it for very long and there was nothing to block it with. The door pushed open and a hand swiped at her, in one swift move she drew her dagger and sliced at the creatures arm, she heard it squeal slightly and it withdrew it's hand, she pushed hard against the door, her muscles burned with the strain, her teeth gritted together loudly. her arms quivered on the verge on giving up, when a sudden body was next to hers pushing against the door, she looked into his aqua blue eyes, for once really glad to see him

"What took you so long Jackson?" she said breathlessly, Grover rushed against the door as well allowing Clarisse to rest, she slid down the wall, her muscles burning. She lent her head back against the wall as the pounding and grunts continued.

"Where are the others?"

Clarisse looked up at Annabeth, worry clearly written across her face, her sword hand twitching

"We got separated and…" her eyes wandered to the door

"Clarisse! Where is he?" Annabeth demanded, the blonde stayed quiet, Annabeth knelt in front of her "Please Clarisse"

Clarisse dropped her head and it was all Annabeth need to know that the man she loved was on the other side of that door with all of those un-dead soldiers, tears filled her eyes and she couldn't stop them falling down her cheek. Her knees felt weak, too weak to support her anymore, her world spun upside down. This couldn't be happening, she felt bile rising in her throat.

A tremendous roar echoed through the space, rattling the walls, the sound of clashing swords and deathly moans reached their ears. The pounding against the door stopped, more yells and cries of pain, Percy and Grover still remained against the door, braced for any sort of movement. Shortly after there was silence, they all listened closely but there was nothing, everything was silent. Percy looked at Grover who nodded, readying his blade, slowly and carefully they opened the door, the creaked loudly as all their hearts pounded.

Percy looked down and stepped over a mountain of dust, weapons were strewn across the floor, his eyes searched the surroundings, Grover coughed on dust that caught in his throat

"Oh damn, that's gross" he gagged "Uh, dead people dust… it's in my lungs"

Clarisse shoved him "Shut up idiot" she whispered harshly

Grover ignored her and wiped his tongue on his sleeve disgustedly, "Percy, what happened?"

Percy crouched, inspecting a still wet pool of blood, the undead soldiers didn't bleed. He felt Annabeth's presence behind him, he stood turning trying to shield her eyes from the blood, but it was too late, he could see the tears in her eyes. Without a word he pulled her into his arms, Grover and Clarisse went quiet, a moment of silence passed before Annabeth straightened, she blinked away the tears

"Let's go" she said coldly, she started off down the corridor, the three watched her go

"Percy, we need to get out of here" Grover piped up, Percy nodded and they both looked at Clarisse who despite what her heart told her agreed.


	14. Chapter 14

Annabeth's mind was spinning, once she was out of sight from the others she collapsed against a wall, she inhaled deeply. She looked up, there in the clearing dust stood a figure, his back was to her, but she knew who stood 15 feet in front of her. She could just about see the blood that was still dripping from his unmoving form.

"Markos?" her voice was quiet but she was sure he would be able to hear her, her heart was pounding against her ribcage, he didn't respond.

She slowly stepped forward and called his name again with the same response, she was cautious but she wanted to hold him in her arms and never let him go, too many times had she been close to losing him, her pace quickened with her heart, her mind clouding with the need to touch him. She reached out, fingers brushing his shoulder

He spun quickly, facing her, his eyes cold and dark.

Annabeth gasped as his blade pierced her stomach, it's smooth, sharp metal slid easily through her skin, her hands gripped his ruined top as her knees began to buckle.

"ANNABETH!" screamed Percy, he had seen everything and it was though it had been played in slow motion, he had seen how Markos without remorse turned and ran Annabeth through with his blade, even now when she clung to him, life bleeding out of her he stood with no ounce of emotion on his face. Percy charged towards her as she began to fall, no strength to keep her upright, he caught her before she hit the floor, cold sweat covered her skin as she shivered.

"Annabeth.. no, please… no" Percy held her close, looking into her eyes, she was paling fast.

Clarisse had sprinted towards her brother, dagger in hand. Markos didn't seem to look at her but block her attacks, his body remained quite still but his blade moved swiftly. Again and again he matched her attacks.

Grover applied pressure on Annabeth's abdomen, but still red liquid leaked through his fingers, he looked to Percy for answers but the son of Poseidon just watched as the life began to drain from her blue eyes, she began to cough up blood, her body convulsing. Before going still. Percy gently brushed hair from her pale face before closing her eyes with his fingers, he bowed his head for a moment of sorrow as he held back the tears. He stood silently his fists clenched, his pained eyes found the cause of his best friends death, Markos pushed Clarisse away and advanced on the blonde, Percy roared to life, he swung his blade at the Son of Ares who leaned out of the way just enough to miss getting sliced. Percy put all of his strength into his attacks, he had never fought out of rage before, but the white hot pain in his heart pushed him to fight sloppily. He faltered slightly and it was enough for Markos to trip him and shove him up against the nearby wall, a pained noise escaped Percy's throat. the tip of a sword touched his chest, he looked up to see Markos staring coldly at him

"You killed her" he whispered

Markos didn't respond

"The girl you supposedly love" Percy's voice was getting louder

Markos just kept staring blankly

"LOOK AT HER!" he yelled "LOOK AT ANNABETH!"

At the sound of Annabeth's name something seemed to click, Percy saw it in his eyes as they returned to their normal colour. Markos shook his head, blinking several times, slowly he lowered his sword almost as though he didn't know how he came to be almost stabbing Percy through the chest.

For Markos the next few seconds happened in slow motion, he turned, his green eyes falling on the motionless body on the floor, his eyes made their way to her face and finally to the blood staining her clothing. He fell to his knees, the breath gone from his lungs, his limbs went cold as he saw Annabeth lying there, dead, because of him. He wanted to reach out, to hold her but his limbs failed to move. This was all his fault, everything that had happened it was all on him, the destruction of Camp Half-Blood the death of all those Demi-Gods, the death of the girl he loved, all the blame was his to bear.

The four remained silent, none knowing what to do, they were still trapped in the Underworld, Hades could summon a thousand more undead soldiers before they could even make it to the entrance. Markos stood abruptly, picking up a few of the dropped weapons that surrounded them, he strapped two short blades to his back and a few throwing knives to his hip, he did not look at the others but instead lifted Annabeth's cold lifeless body into his arms and began to walk further into the corridors leading to Hades lair

"Where are you going" demanded Percy and Clarisse at the same time, they moved to stop him, but when they saw the look in his eyes they stopped in their tracks

"Get out of here, I will distract them" Markos's voice was cold and emotionless, reflecting in his eyes as well.

Percy grabbed his wrist not allowing him to take another step

"Where are you taking her?"

"Step back Jackson, you are not the one I intend to kill unless you don't get out of my way" Markos's body shook slightly, Annabeth's cold body still in his arms, the two boys stared at each other for a moment. Percy didn't want to leave her in this desolate place surrounded by the evils of Hades, she deserved to be buried where the sunlight would illuminate her resting place every day. Percy looked into Markos's eyes and saw for the first time not the anger but the sorrow of a man who had lost everything. Slowly Percy nodded understanding what Markos needed to do, he stepped aside. He watched as the two of them disappeared round the corner.

"Percy… what are we going to do?" Grover voice was cracked, emotion clear on his face

Percy began to stalk in the opposite direction Markos had taken Annabeth

"We get out of this hell hole"

"Wait, what about Annabeth?" he asked

"She's dead Grover, there is nothing left to do" he replied bluntly, Grover and Clarisse shared a pained look but followed the Son of Poseidon.


	15. Chapter 15

Markos's footsteps echoed loudly through the silent corridors, he met no obstructions on his path to the centre of Hades mansion. He soon found himself in more decorated hallways, he knew he was close now. The weight in his arms a constant reminder that he could not fail again, he could not bring himself to look down at her still face for fear that he would break and not be able to continue. There was a large door blocking his way, above it was an Greek inscription, he ignored the warning and launched his booted foot into the lock, splintering the wood, Markos adjusted his hold on Annabeth and stood looking at the dark clothed figure in the middle of the large oval room.

"Ah Mr Lutz" began Hades as he turned, his expression didn't change even when he saw the lifeless body of the young girl in his arms, he knew of her passing already. Hades walked towards the pair, a small sneer on his lips

"I see you are still having anger issuses"

Markos moved slowly towards a desk and as gently as he could manage he lowered Annabeth's corpse onto it. He pushed the hair from her face and dragged his eyes from her still beautiful face to square up to Hades

"Bring her back" he demanded quietly, Hades remained silent but his menacing smile broadened

"I know you have the power to recall recently deceased spirits from the underworld Hades, NOW BRING HER BACK!" he bellowed, his voice reverberating around the room.

"And what would I get in return" Hades twisted a small chain in his fingers at the end of it was a shiny black pocket watch

Without any hesitation Markos replied "My life for hers" he took a step forward waiting for an answer

"Look at it this way boy, no one cares if you die, you have no one who will mourn you" he glanced over to Annabeth "Her death on the other hand will have a ripple effect, it has already started to change the Son of Poseidon, his mind has already begun to darken and soon I will bend him to my will"

Markos clenched his fists and stepped forwards drawing Hades's icy gaze from the unmoving body on the table

"Return her soul Hades"

"Or what?" Hades dared the younger man

Markos drew himself to his full height and unsheathed the two swords strapped to his back, spinning them in his hands quickly before coming to stand still

"Or I will take it back"

Hades laugh was loud and echoed "And how do you suppose you will do that boy?"

A smile grew on Markos's face "I will use your own sword"

Hades emotionless face faltered for a moment before he recomposed himself "Now how would a half breed like yourself know about my sword"

"I've done my research Hades, I know it has the power to bring and send souls to the Underworld" Markos's eyes dropped to the black blade that was strapped to Hades's belt, Hades paused for a moment silence filling the heated air. As Hades hand gripped the hilt of the sword a red inscription lit along the dark blade, from where he stood he couldn't make out what it said.

"Come then little boy try and take it" Hades dared the young Demi-God "I will be happy to send you down with her"

Swords clashed as the two battled, Markos was strong but Hades was a God, but he was not as fast. They both countered each other's attacks, Markos dove out of the way as Hades's blade crashed into a bookshelf nearby, splintering the black wood, items crashing to the ground. The young Demi-God recovered quickly, leaping to his feet, but was not fast enough to avoid the elbow as it collided with his nose, he heard the crack, felt the blood dripping down his face as he stumbled backwards.

Hades laugh filled the room as he looked at the young man, his nose now distorted and broken

"Get up so I can rid the thorn from my side"

Markos wiped his face with his free arm, wincing at the pain as he did so, but he got to his feet and charged swords raised, he sliced at Hades's chest, the black clothing cut but no mark was made, instead Hades quick movements allowed him to catch Markos's arm and in doing so twisted it, so Markos flipped and landed forcibly onto his back. A groan of pain escaped his throat just before Hades's boot came down upon it, Markos struggled for breath as Hades pressed harder.

"You ruined my plans once before little Demi-God, now you are where you belong" Hades's blade pierced his cheek slightly "Under my boot, to be crushed like the vermin you are"

He trailed the blade down his cheek, leaving a large gash, blood seeping out of it. Markos attempted to squirm, to free himself but it was useless. He started to see dark spots dancing in his vision, no oxygen was reaching his lungs, he gasped for air but Hades boot pressed even harder.

"Not much longer will the likes of you and your Demi-God rats come between me and what I desire" he growled, Markos eyes started to roll. His body was going limp, he lost the grip he had on his sword.

"I am going to take everything back that my brothers took from me, including my rightful place on Mount Olympus"


	16. Chapter 16

CRACK!

Hades slumped and fell forwards, thumping onto the floor out cold. Markos gasped, filling his lung with air, throat burning as he did so, he looked up to see Clarisse holding a large club, her eyes fixed on the unconscious God. Her hands shook slightly as she gripped her weapon, Markos coughed again as he pushed himself onto his hands and knees as he crawled to where Hades slumped, he went to grasp the black sword, there was a sizzling noise and Markos yelled and dropped the blade, he looked at the skin on his hand where the metal had touched. His veins were black and his skin was cracked. He made a fist testing his hand, pain seared up through his hand.

"It's cursed" Clarisse's voice was quiet

Markos glanced up at the blonde, but his eyes found the pale lifeless body that was still on a table behind her, he must have been staring for a very long time because Clarisse knelt beside him.

"Brother, there is nothing left to do" Markos could see the sadness in her eyes "She is gone, the blade is cursed"

Markos looked back at the blade, he couldn't save Cassie, but maybe he could save Annabeth, he inhaled deeply

"So am I" he rushed forwards gabbing the hilt, the burning pain shot up his arm as he cried out, he jumped to his feet and charged over to where Annabeth was, his legs felt weak but still he pushed his body to hers, he held the blade to her chest and the pain intensified.

He called out again, Clarisse back away at the noise, she had never heard anything like it before. She watched as the blackened veins grew up Markos's bare arm and onto his neck, his breathing was ragged and she could see tears streaking his face.

Markos could feel his mind clouding, the urge to give up to let his eyes close was strong, but he looked down at Annabeth's cold face, he had to hold on, for her. He had turned his back on her when he followed his sister into hell, he was the reason that she was laying here dead. The fire burned within him, he could see his hand blackening with whatever dark magic was infused with. The poison continued up his neck, forcing Markos to twist, his teeth gritted together, how much longer? he thought.

Annabeth gasped to life, she began to choke, Markos fell away hitting the floor hard, the sword dropping with a metallic clang. Clarisse rushed over to the panicking demi-god, she grasped Annabeth's arms

"Annabeth… Annabeth!" she called grabbing her attention, they locked eyes "Hey, it's okay, calm down" Clarisse soothed

Annabeth took a deep breath, her eyes scanned the unfamiliar surroundings "Whats going on? Where am I?" She felt dizzy and disorientated, last thing she remembered was looking into Markos's dark eyes "Where is he?" she gasped

Clarisse stayed quiet, but her eyes betrayed her as she glanced down to where Markos was still on the floor, Annabeth scrambled off the table but her legs weren't strong enough to support her, Clarisse only just managed to catch her before she fell

"Hey, stay still for a moment you have been through a lot" Clarisse ordered as she leant Annabeth against the table, she still looked pale

"Clarisse what is going on?" once Annabeth's eyes had refocused she saw Markos's blackened hand and veins, "Whats wrong with him" she tried to move again, but was shoved back by the daughter of Ares, once she was sure Annabeth wouldn't try to move again she checked on her brother, she kicked the poisoned blade aside and knelt beside him, she could see he was still breathing, her eyes hovered on the blackened skin of his arm, she gently pulled down the neck of his tee, exposing the darkened veins that had travelled up his chest and onto his neck.

"Markos?" she said softly, unsure of what was going on, she nudged him carefully when he didn't reply, there was a low groan

"Markos get up" she ordered, she pulled his arm, there was another moan, but no movement. Clarisse glanced up at Annabeth, who still looked pretty dizzy, she couldn't drag them both out of here. Her temper was rising, she turned back to her half brother and slapped his head

"Markos Lutz you are a son of Ares, we do not give up until we are dead and even then we give them hell, now get up… FIGHT" she demanded, shoving his body

This time there was movement, and a strange growling noise, Markos pushed himself slowly onto all fours, he was inhaling deep slow breaths, his arms quivered with the effort to lift just his own weight. Clarisse helped him to his feet being sure to stay away from his poisoned side, he leant against the wall, his eyes barely open.


	17. Chapter 17

"Well he is going to be pissed"

Clarisse spun, her spear at the ready, the tall raven haired Persephone stood in the threshold, her eyes on her husband, still unconscious on the floor, her dark eyes looked upon the three demi-gods, she sighed

"He will retaliate, my advice to you and the surviving Demi-Gods would be to scatter, find a new place to call home" she walked forward handing Clarisse three sphere objects "Think about where you want to go and step on them, Mr Jackson and the others are already out"

Clarisse nodded her thanks to the Goddess, she grabbed Annabeth and stood her upright

"Go to Camp Half-Blood, warn the others to pack up and get out, we will be right behind you" she handed Annabeth a pearl, Annabeth took one last look at the injured Markos, who's head was slumped forward.

"Annabeth we don't have time" Clarisse sensed her hesitancy, Annabeth focused back on the small pearl, she dropped it to the floor and stepped on it, the green mist swirled around her, and like that she was gone.

Clarisse turned just in time to grab a hold of Markos as he started to fall forward

"Whoa okay, c'mon brother" she heaved him upright again "Just stay awake for a minute longer" Clarisse dropped the last two pearls onto the floor, she held onto her brother tightly, forcing him to look into her eyes.

"Think of Camp Half-Blood, hey look at me" she slapped his face "Annabeth is waiting for us, for you Markos"

The mention of Annabeth's name seemed to grab what remaining attention Markos had, and he looked up into his sisters eyes

"C-camp Half Bl-Blood" he stuttered, his voice still filled with pain

"Lets go"

In unison they both stamped down on pearls, engulfed by the grey mist, their bodies were flung into the green forests of Camp Half-Blood. Markos collapsed from exhaustion, his face hitting the dirt, Clarisse looked around, she could see the lake and a few of the others, they were packing. She looked back down at her brother, who was still faced down in the dirt, his breathing uneven and pained, she knelt beside him looking over his injuries, his right hand still blackened, the veins on his neck also darkened.

He groaned slightly as he tried to move, causing Clarisse to roll her eyes, but deep down she was worried about what was happening to him

"How are you feeling brother?" she pulled him up by his good arm, he grunted as he put the weight on his weak legs with an arm slung around Clarisse's shoulders. "Let get you to a healer… if there are any left" she added quietly, she hauled him towards the clearing where some of the others were packing, as they grew nearer some of the Demi-gods took one look at them and began to back away.

"Get me a healer" Clarisse called to them, none answered, they just continued to pack.

"DID YOU HEAR ME" she yelled, trying to support the half-conscious Son of Ares "HEALER, NOW" she demanded

"They're gone" someone muttered

Clarisse lowered Markos onto the ground being careful not to jostle him to much,

"What do you mean gone?" the blonde marched up to the Demi-God, squaring off. The guy turned to her his face covered with cuts and an angry expression

"I mean that they are either dead or have left already thanks to you and that freak over there" he forcefully gestured towards Markos who was slumped over. Clarisse stared at the man, her fists were clenched, she grabbed the collar of the guys scruffy top and pulled him towards her

"That _freak_ as you so called him saved all your ass's when Hades tried to release Tityus, he risked everything when most of you coward" she shouted

"And look where that got us" the guy jerked his chin towards the forest where the remains of their home was "He can die for all I care" and with that he pulled out of her grip, he grabbed his bag and stormed off, some of the others followed him.

"COWARDS" Clarisse began to yell after them

"Clarisse" Markos said, looking up at her, she didn't hear him and continued to shout after those that had left

"Clarisse!" Markos called a little louder finally grabbing the blondes attention "Leave them" he inhaled deeply, holding his arm close to his side.

"But they turn their backs on their own" she argued

"Can you blame them Clarisse?" Markos sat a little straighter but it caused him obvious pain "They have lost everything, they are scared, they not like you and I?" his breathing was deep, his words slow.

The blonde took a minute to calm down, she clenched her jaw

"So what do we do now?" she asked, looking at the empty space where their home once stood, most of the survivors had already left "Jackson must have already told everyone to disappear"

Markos watched his half-sister for a long moment, she seemed calm but he could see her knuckles turning white, she was worried but hell if she was going to let on

"You gonna go back to Nevada? Find Gleeson?" he asked, Gleeson Hedge was the closest thing to a Guardian she had, he was the one who brought her to Camp-Half Blood when she was young, he ran a school in Nevada for those who didn't quite fit in anywhere else.

Clarisse tug a hand through her knotted hair, sighing "I don't know… maybe" she sat next to Markos "What about you?" she asked

He shrugged, wincing as he did "Start somewhere new I guess, pick a place remote and start over" he clenched his blackened fist, he watched it, pain scrunching his face.

"How bad is it?"

Markos sat quietly turning his hand over, he inspected the blacken skin, it still felt like it was over an open flame, he could move it but it was uncomfortable to say the least. "I'll live"


	18. Chapter 18

With a lot of effort he stood, taking a moment to get his balance he extended his good hand to his sister helping her up "Time to go" he locked his hand around her smaller wrist as her fingers curled around his as a goodbye between comrades.

They simultaneously released each other, Markos looked down avoiding her eyes

"If you see Annabeth, can you give her a message?" he asked

Clarisse smiled subtly "Why don't you tell her yourself?" she looked past Markos, who turned, eyes falling on the lone figure coming to a stop 15 feet from them. Her blue eyes locked onto Markos,

"I will leave you two to it" Clarisse nodded to Annabeth and left the clearing

There was a long silence where the two just looked at one another, Annabeth was hurt because he had chosen to go after Hades instead of staying with her, she wanted to be angry, but at the same time she was so happy to see he was okay.

Markos didn't know what to say, he had killed her, lost his mind and ran his sword through her. What could he say to her?

Annabeth broke the silence "Percy told me what happened, he didn't want me to come back" her eyes dropped to his blackened arm "I kinda pieced together what happened afterward"

Markos remained quiet, his body felt cold, he just watched her

"I want to be angry" Annabeth blurted out, instantly shutting her mouth, she looked down at her feet. She took a deep breath before looking back up at him, he could see the tears in her eyes and it tore him apart.

"But…" she began wiping a falling tear from her cheek "But I still… I still love you" she choked, her breath was shaky and it was clear that she was barely keeping it together.

Markos watched unable to move, he wanted to hold her to wrap her in his arms and never let her go again, but something was holding him back, all he could do was tell her how he felt about her, how he loved her too

"Annabeth I…"

"Stop" Annabeth interrupted "Please don't say it"

Confusion flooded the Son of Ares as he looked at her

"If you say that you love me too, then I won't be able to walk away" tears fell freely from her eyes now "I need to walk away"

"You're going with Percy aren't you"

Her silence was confirmation enough

"I understand, I've done something unforgivable" he nodded slowly, he hated the thought of her walking away but it was what she needed

"I'm sorry" she started

"Don't be" Markos looked pass her to see Percy and Grover standing by the trees "You should go, get far away from this place"

Annabeth looked behind her before turning back to Markos "Goodbye Markos, please stay safe"

Markos took one last long look into those big blue eyes, eyes he would probably never see again "You will be forever in my heart Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena"

Then he watched her turn, she walked away, away from him, forever.

He hands started to shake as she got further away, he could feel his legs getting weak, he prayed for her to turn, to look back

"Look back" he muttered under his breath "Please"

But she was gone, possibly forever

The sun began to rise over the mountainous landscape, it hit the small cabin hidden between the pine trees, illuminating the rooms inside. Markos rolled out of the bed and walked out onto the porch, he ran a hand through his longish hair. He looked out across the trees and down to the winding lake, this was his home now, he had built this cabin for him and Cassie for when they were old enough to leave Camp Half-Blood. It had been 5 months and he had been alone ever since, he had the occasional text from Clarisse, she was helping out Gleeson in Nevada. He had heard no word from the others, he hadn't expected any. Clarisse was still in touch with them and she said they were all okay, Markos had refused to hear where they had settled down, he didn't want any chance of him trying to find Annabeth. She had walked away, she didn't want to be with him.

And so he just stared out across the mountains, taking a deep breath, 156, that was how many days he had gone without seeing her.


End file.
